A gesture is a motion of a figure or stylus across a touch panel's liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The gesture can also be a motion of a mouse either directly connected to the panel or connected through a virtual network computing (VNC) session.
Touch panels currently use resistive touch panel overlays. The resistive touch panel overlays can only detect a single touch at a time. Devices such as the iPhone® use capacitive technology that detects multiple touch points and, thus, enable their much lauded pinch and zoom capabilities.